Obsesión
by A-Ar-Ed
Summary: Se dice que era obsesiva e incluso un poco compulsiva; pero quién no lo es siendo adolescente. La fiebre por los vampiros llegó como la fiebre amarilla en su época, tumbando a la mayoría y yo fui una de ellas; todo lo que me rodeaba era sobre ellos, al punto de no poder dormir en busca de información. Yo no iba por la vida de los famosos, yo iba cazando a los originales. OS


Se dice que era obsesiva e incluso un poco compulsiva; pero quién no lo es siendo adolescente.

Mi nombre quedará oculto para más adelante.

2008

La fiebre por los vampiros llegó como la fiebre amarilla en su época, tumbando a la mayoría y yo fui una de ellas; todo lo que me rodeaba era sobre ellos, al punto de no poder dormir en busca de información.

Yo no iba por la vida de los famosos, yo iba cazando a los originales, los chupa-sangres, añorando convertirme en uno de ellos, y mucho más si me topaba con un Varacolaci, los reyes de los vampiros, los más poderosos con la capacidad de provocar eclipses lunares y solares a su antojo, e incluso trasladarse astralmente.

Busqué y busqué en grupos de Internet me alimenté como si no existiera mañana, cada palabra que se dijera de ellos en las conversaciones la absorbía como si se tratase de una droga; me hacía sentir mejor.

Todo un año corriendo de un lado a otro, consumiendo todo a mi paso, e incluso la escuela fue un fastidio, pero era lo único que me ataba, dependía de mis padres, y si no tenía buenas notas ellos no me darían la libertad de ir a cada convención que se suscitaba en las ciudades aledañas.

_Parliament Hill_, en el norte de Londres, allí se había realizado la última convención, estaba emocionada, todo había sido espectacular, habíamos creado hipótesis, formas de encontrarlos, e inclusos inducirles para que nos transformaran en uno de ellos.

La tarde llegó llena de sombras, el día había sido extrañamente oscuro, el sol se había mantenido sobre las nubes; pensativa en lo jodida que estaba siendo, en lo extraña que me había convertido; mis amigos se habían alejado, mis padres me miraban raro de vez en cuando, e incluso el perro era mi enemigo -tal vez se debía a que lo dejé sin comer dos días-, comencé a adentrarme en el bosque, siendo escondida por las sombras del alto follaje.

Sentí que alguien me seguía de cerca, escuchaba el crujir de las hojas debajo de otros pies; asustada me di la vuelta y no encontré absolutamente nada, solo más arboles cubiertos por la fina capa de nieve.

Continué caminando en linea recta y me giré sin detenerme, encontrando a un chico castaño de cuerpo atlético recostado contra el tronco grueso de un árbol, él me miraba con unos ojos verdes extrañamente brillantes.

"¿Por qué me sigues?" pregunté haciéndome la valiente.

"No te sigo, simplemente quiero caminar detrás tuyo" chasqueé la lengua.

"Eso se llama seguir. No pareces muy inteligente"

"Lo dice quien se adentró en un bosque completamente sola, a las puertas del anochecer" como una niña pequeña le saqué la lengua.

"No tengo miedo a los nerds como tú. Sé defensa personal" él rió con una voz rica y sensual.

"¿Me llamas nerd, cuando eres tú la que se pasa horas frente al computador investigando?" gruñí de rabia.

"Eso no lo sabes, quizá te estás describiendo"

"Estoy completamente seguro; Isabella. Te mantenemos vigilada" se tocó la barbilla con el índice "puedo decir que soy quien te observa"

"¿Quién eres? ¿El gobierno? Yo no estoy rompiendo ninguna regla" susurré un poco temerosa, si me encerraban en prisión, mis padres morirían de la rabia.

"No me he presentado como es debido" se acercó a paso perezoso y extendió la mano frente a mi "Edward" la tomé y asentí; sus manos estaban frías, pero eso no significaba nada, todos tendrían frías las manos si no llevaran guantes.

"¿Me dirás quién es tu gente que envía a vigilarme?" él se encogió de hombros.

"Somos a quienes buscas con tanto ahínco, por los que perdiste a tus amigos".

"Te vi en el grupo, solo estás aquí para jugar conmigo, y yo no tengo tiempo para ello" Hudson sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos.

"¿Qué ganaría yo jugando"

"Regodearte con tus otros amigos nerds"

"¿Quieres que te muestre la verdad" asentí "pero no hay marcha atrás" advirtió extendiendo su pálida palma en mi dirección. "si te lo muestro, tendrás que ser transformada o la otra opción".

"¿Cuál es la otra opción" me burlé.

"Matarte"

"Muestramelo" reí por tanto suspenso.

Lo vi cerrar los ojos por unos segundos y al abrirlos, ya no eran verdes; el rojo brillaba por la poca luz; sonrió y ante mis ojos, sus dientes normales como los de cualquiera cambiaron, de sus encías salieron unos colmillos filosos como cuchillas y recubrieron los caninos, mientras que los otros se volvían más afilados.

Terror, todo eso era como estar viendo una buena película de terror, e hice lo que todos habrían hecho ante la seriedad de la escena; salí corriendo como un rayo, ramas me arañaban la piel pero nada importaba o dolía, la adrenalina estaba a mil.

No sé cuánto corrí, pero mis músculos ardían; una raíz se me atravesó y me caí de bruces sobre el lago, saqué la cabeza del agua y vi todo rojo, el agua era sangre; con miedo y desesperación limpié mi rostro con las mangas de la chaqueta.

"Creí que eras más inteligente" él chasqueó la lengua sentándose al borde del lago "las ilusiones son como un montaje de computadora, desaparecen si presionas borrar" tocó el agua que ahora era trasparente. "Contigo tendremos mucho en que trabajar, enseñarte a protegerte de los perros".

"No diré nada, pero déjame ir"

"No creíste que encontrarte con uno sería así; imaginaste rosas y arco iris" dio una carcajada "muchas películas trastornan al público"

"Por favor" susurré.

"Haré las cosas fáciles para ti. Mírame" bajé el rostro para mirarlo sentado al borde del lago, pero él ya estaba frente a mi.

Sus ojos rojos ahondaron en mi mente, leyendo, podía sentirle moviendo cada recuerdo. Bajó el rostro y me dio un beso rápido en los labios y mi mente se desvaneció.

Desperté en casa, vestida con un pijamas de muñequitos. Pensando que solo había sido un sueño, me senté y todo fue diferente, el cielo estaba más claro que de costumbre hiriéndome los ojos, la garganta me ardía como si hubiera tragado tachuelas y luego chocolate hirviendo; me senté sin siquiera tomar la decisión completamente.

Ni siquiera fui consciente de que quería bajar, solo lo supe cuando ya estaba a mitad de la escalera bajando a velocidad mayor a la de cualquier persona; no le puse mucha importancia, tal vez mi cerebro no estaba funcionando muy rápido.

Llegué a la planta baja y vi a mi hermana sentada en el sofá, un instinto superior a mi raciocinio me ató y me llevó a atacarla, una sed que hervía mis venas fue aplacada en el momento que la mordí y su sangre se comenzó a filtrar a mi boca.

Completamente vacío estuvo su cuerpo en pocos minutos y la sed me soltó, atando una cadena más larga a mi tobillo. Miré el cuerpo sin vida de mi hermana y mis manos manchadas con su sangre; sentí repulsión, pero había una vena sádica que disfrutaba de ellos, que me hacía agradar la muerte, casi sentía abrazarla.

El grito de mi madre llenó la estancia, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, la sed tiró de mi acortando la distancia encerrándome en una jaula y tomando el control.

Una vez que terminé con mis padres, Hudson apareció con sus ojos azules y me sonrió.

"Querías ser como un vampiro, te he cumplido el deseo"

_2012_

Cuatro años desde mi conversión, he aprendido a controlar a la sed, aun me tiene cautiva, pero la cadena en mi tobillo es más larga y ya no me encierra, ahora actuamos juntas. El lado sádico y salvaje nació.

Edward. Edward ahora es mi amante; por más que traté de evitar a ese ser arrogante caí tan rápido como en el bosque.

Ahora sabes quién y qué soy, es mi turno de cazarte.

* * *

**Todos los derechos reservados ©Ariana ArEd **

**¿Les gustó? ¿Me dejan un review?**


End file.
